


Unspoken Love

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Request, Fear of Unrequited Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, IgNoct, Jealous Ignis, M/M, Noctis is a part-time cook and he still can't cook a damn, One-Sided Attraction, Prompto is the biggest IgNoct shipper there is, Settling, Texting lingo, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: And I feel life for the very first timeLove in my arms, and the sun in my eyesI feel safe in the 5am lightYou carry my fears as the heavens set fireJump into the heat, spinning on our feetIn a technicolour beat, you and meCaught up in a dream, in a technicolour beatBeat, beat, beat - “Technicolour Beat” by Oh Wonder





	

My apologies to  [@deepwolfwolf](https://tmblr.co/m9GY3uD0teJ_VhQjtJcjypw) for taking this prompt and assuming it was a headcanon.  [I mean, I answered it, but I didn’t know it was a prompt lol](https://incandescent-liberator.tumblr.com/post/150841468196/i-had-an-idea-about-ignis-actually-being-kind-of) But I enjoyed the prompt so I decided to flesh it out even though I’ve already spoiled the ending for you. You saw it coming, but here are the events that led up to it. Going to clarify that Noctis and Prompto are 19 while Ignis is 21. Also,  [@letshareapapou](https://tmblr.co/mJtqPABEbyEt8HIpAPA9gAg) wrote this with me. Isn’t she a sweetheart? :D

-

Ignis Scientia stumbled into his bedroom, overwhelmed by sheer exhaustion. His eyelids fought to keep open but the headache he was nursing prevented him the pleasure of sleep.

He blamed the back-to-back meetings he endured in the debriefing chamber. The topics discussed among the Council of the Lords and later political and familial discourse with his father in the Scientia Estate festered his agony that he thought would never end. They were important matters, but redundant and from morning until dusk, he had been indoors all day.

The advisor tossed his briefcase to the side, uncaring that it toppled down to its flat surface, and settled into a luxurious chaise lounge chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rather than waiting for the irritant to subside, he summoned a cell phone from his pocket.

The screen greeted him with text messages from Iris, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis. The former three had bombarded the screen, mostly from the shared group chat, but some specifically asking for Ignis to respond to. They each alluded to an emergency of some form.

Noctis only sent a single text and it was the most recent one, about five hours ago: _Took care of everyone while you were busy. Don’t know how you deal with it, Specs, but I gotta give you props_

Ignis smiled and tapped at Noctis’ text once.

_Noct, it’s me. Did your shift just end?_

Of course, Ignis dedicated time to memorizing Noctis’ schedule accordingly, it fell into his line of duties as Advisor to the Crown Prince.

Noctis responded right away, much to the advisor’s surprise.

_Keeping tabs on me, Specs?  
Yeah, about an half-hour ago. Feels like my arms gonna fall off so annoying_

For the past five weeks, Noctis had been adjusting to his part-time job at McCaelum’s. Prompto and Gladiolus had crowed that the crown prince was a part-timer though the former had no right to speak since he and Noctis were co-workers. Noctis had initially relished his freedom when his living accommodations shifted from the royal palace to the grand penthouse suite. In time, he grew bored of the routine of balancing university and his royal duties and it was out of his own accord that he wanted to work part-time.

Though there was no need to rely on the minimum wage and the apartment already paid for by his father, Noctis took full advantage of the autonomy he had found. Needless to say, everyone agreed with the career choice so long as work didn’t interfere with his priorities. Ignis’ visits were limited to twice a week due to conflicting schedules and he hadn’t seen Noctis since last week.

 _Have you had dinner yet?_ Ignis wrote back immediately without considering the time. It was past dinner hours and he usually abhorred midnight snacking. But a light supper was better than skipping meals. Ignis couldn’t stress enough that many professionals forgo their health for the sake of productivity.

 _Ya Prom and I went to the pizzeria during break_ _U?_

Noctis must’ve been in a good mood, he doesn’t take the use of emojis lightly. Ignis chuckled, texting back, _I ate as well._ For once, a quiet dinner with his father that didn’t involve arranged matchmaking opportunities.

Ignis turned the screen face down, believing that the conversation was over. The phone buzzed.

The prince wrote: _So… i thought u hate texting_

Ignis lifted his head a little too quickly, the throbbing protested in the back of his head that he laid back on the cushion. _I’d call, but I’m nursing a headache at the moment. It’s more comfortable to speak this way._

It was true, Ignis disliked texting and he had no intention of communicating with the prince tonight. He did ignore the possibility that perhaps Noctis was asleep and he may have woke him up. However, he was pleased to find him awake.

_Whatever floats ur boat_

After that message, a photograph attachment took the advisor’s interest. It was Noctis and Prompto sitting across each other at a table, displaying a pitcher of cola and a pizza. The blond, bearing a wide toothy grin, had his arm over the raven-haired teenager’s shoulders. Noctis, more or less, looked slightly amused, annoyed, or both. They were in their uniforms.

_I see you had a good time._

_If you call a good time scarfing down pizza before getting back to work fun then sure_ _Prom got a stomach ache so it was a good excuse to run to the pharm_

_Is he feeling better?_

_Ya, he’s ok. Just being a big baby about taking meds_

Ignis laughed, picturing the both of them. Prompto’s distress could cause a scene at times. _I feel my headache disappearing after talking to you._

_Doctor’s orders: talk to Noct, second step: do nuthin’ ur cured_

_And pray, tell me, who’s the doctor who prescribed that advice?_

_Doctor Feel Good  
aka me_

_Brat. I must get your license revoked. You are the dispenser of headaches._

_If I can help in giving you a headache to take out the other one, I deserve a pat on the back  
As fun as this is I’m about to pass out ttyl?_

_I’ll see you in morning. Good night, Highness._

_Wait. ur coming over tmrw?_

That was a peculiar reaction, the advisor thought. Tomorrow was what they agreed on days ago. Did he perhaps have a change in his shift? Ignis was aware that such were the demands of the working class, something should be done to alleviate the inflexibility.

_Yes, does that work? You said it’ll be all right._

_Uh. No big deal;_  
Come over  
Call before you leave

Ignis wondered if his presence was a hindrance. Noctis was never much of a morning person, but it was the only time slot they could afford. This never happened before but the advisor brushed it off.

_I don’t think that would be enough. Be sure to set an alarm.  
Or two._

_I’m falling_  
Falling… asleep;  
cant answer   
Zzzz

_Noct, you cannot be asleep and type Zzz at the same time._

_Watch me_   
_Z...zz..._

The advisor knew when to quit after seeing the sleep emojis the prince implemented, it was quite late after all.

_Good night, Highness…_

_Night, Iggy_

As Ignis was in the middle of a nightly ritual of his own, he returned to his phone. He couldn’t help but save the picture to a photo album. Something screamed at him that it was wrong to have pictures of Noctis layered in his personal device, but seeing the prince laughing and living a full life made his heart soar. His headache dissipated as he stared at the image, zoomed in on Noctis alone. The prince’s eyes crinkled and mouth turned upward in an almost-laugh, a pizza slice halfway to his lips. He never did smile that way when Ignis is with him.

It was pleasant to see. Though he refused to hear any of it, Noctis had a beautiful smile.

Ignis closed his eyes, falling asleep with the screen of Noctis beside him, dimmed and finally faded to black.

-

The drive over to the Caelum Luxury Suites was uneventful and as always, Ignis exchanged greetings with the security guards before letting himself in. A short elevator ride later, the advisor found himself in front of the crown prince’s front door. He gave it a couple knocks, a little ceremony he found it hard to gloss over, and waited. Noctis normally didn’t answer the door so Ignis seized the handle and brought out his keycard to the reader.

“Wait! Don’t open the door!” Noctis’ alarm pierced through the furnished entrance.

Ignis blinked. “Highness?” He jerked the handle downward and pushed through without hesitation. The door was blocked by the Lucian prince himself, out of breath and flushed with exertion.

The advisor didn’t expect to see the prince to be up at this time, but for Noctis to be shutting him out was pellicular. Noctis used the door as a buffer for what the older man suspected, the raven-haired man was hiding something.

“Ignis, seriously. One second.” Noctis panted.

Ignis grunted, “The last time I heard those words you were covered head to toe in grass and dirt, Highness.” The advisor shoved hard one last time, stumbling into the room. “It was a disaster…” The older man trailed off, straighting to take in the room. It was spotless. Now this was new, and Ignis knew something was wrong. Turning slowly to face Noctis, he gawked at the prince.

“You’re… Not dressed…” Ignis stated, chagrined at how obvious it all was.

The prince looked stunning. Tight black boxer briefs left almost little to the imagination. Ignis looked him over before he could stop himself. Noctis was lean and muscular all over. Ignis was surprised. Had it been that long?

He remembered it. Noctis sneaking back into the palace as a child, lost in one of his games. His face had lit up when he had seen Ignis, whose own reflected mortification. The prince was a mess. Patches of dirt covered his face, grass stuck out of his messy head. He looked every bit what a prince shouldn’t. But Ignis held back a lecture when Noctis called to him, opening his hands to reveal a small bright blue frog, as blue as Noctis’ eyes. Ignis had spoken gently to him and held him when they released the frog. Noctis had looked to him, eyes wide and smiling, like they shared the greatest secret. Ignis’ heart had melted.

Now it was for a completely different reason. Noctis was beautiful, Ignis had pictured him with a bit more muscle but his boyish waist was more appealing then the advisor wanted to admit. He really had grown up. Ignis felt his throat go dry.

Noctis was red, hands coming over to cover his chest. His hair was a bird’s nest, awkwardly defying gravity from the coma-induced sleep he usually partook in. He leaned back, his foot scratching over the back of his opposite leg nervously, biting his lip.

“You got here early…” He muttered, still a bit horrified.

The advisor glanced down at his wrist watch. “Apologies, I—” Ignis cleared his throat, roughly. “Is something burning?” He watched Noctis’ eyes go wide, hands dropping as he stumbled past Ignis and over to the stove.

Ignis refrained from covering his mouth and nose. Following the prince to the kitchen, the advisor nearly gagged on ash and smoke obliterating his tongue. “What were you trying to concoct there? A new bio-weapon?”

“Ha ha… Funny.” Noctis shut off the heat, surveying the molten contents in the medium-sized pan before switching the sink to life. “So funny I forgot to laugh.” He sarcastically added as he thrust it under the water. “I wanted to make you breakfast, but things didn’t end up the way I wanted it.”

“You were making breakfast? For me?” Ignis couldn’t help but smile. His smile dropped when he saw filled trash bags under the dining table. “I see… Last minute cleaning. Couldn’t spare the time to do it?” He asked, the room wasn’t in complete disarray. Aside from the trash bags, it was a tolerable environment and not a pigsty. Noctis put effort into his household chores.

Noctis grunted as he held the pan under running water. “I told you, you came earlier then I expected.” He muttered, shoulders working as he scrapped at the pan. Ignis watched him for a moment, eyes roving over his back before sighing and reaching to take the pan from his hands gently.

“Let it soak.” The advisor suggested.

Noctis relinquished the pan with a grimace. “I have cereal…”

“Mhm, first, let’s see what I can salvage breakfast, shall we?” Ignis hummed as he searched through the refrigerator. “Why don’t you go shower? Something should be ready by then.”

He heard the prince let out a breath, making him pause and face the advisor.  
“You’re disappointed.” Noctis shrugged, looking disheartened. “I just wanted to make you breakfast.” He mumbled. Ignis felt his chest ache, such an innocent gesture.

“I know. The thought is appreciated, Noct, but I don’t mind cooking.” Noctis frowned, but remained silent. Ignis snapped his fingers. “Do pancakes sound feasible?”

“Only if they have whipped cream.” Noctis smirked. Ignis rolled his eyes as he moved to grab the ingredients. “As if I could forget your favorite part.” He laughed.

By the time Ignis finished cooking and setting up the table, Noctis came out fully dressed in his McCaelum’s uniform and kneading a gray towel against his damp locks. The advisor touched up the centerpiece of artificial flowers and swept a hand towards the humble display. Warm, buttery pancakes wafted the entire abode, accompanied by the colorful array of succulent jams, syrup, butter, and Ebony coffee. It was amusing how a simple meal of pancakes could bring a table to life, not even the grand dining room in the Scientia Estate could evoke this.

Noctis grinned, removing the towel and laying it on the back of the chair before seating himself. “Looks good enough to eat.” He remarked, but made no gesture to eat it.

“Something wrong?” Ignis took the chair across from the prince, fork and knife in hand before Noctis’ despondent expression roused the advisor’s innate concern.

Noctis pouted. “Where’s the whipped cream?”

Ignis fought hard not to chuckle, but a smile broke out. “You’re incorrigible.” He placed the utensils down on the table and tore the lid off a tub of cream before passing it to Noctis.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Noctis crooned as he scooped out an excessive amount and topped it off his stack.

Noctis chewed and swallowed, a drop of whipped cream lingered on his upper lip. Ignis felt his hand twitch and gulped as the the younger man slide his tongue over it, not sure whether to sigh in relief that the temptation has been curbed or mourn its loss.

“You okay?” Noctis asked around another mouthful of pancake, sending tiny pieces flying over the table.

Ignis furrowed his brows. Attempting to quell the swell of fondness he felt at the sight, which was strange in and of itself, he admonished gently, “Manners, Highness.”

Noctis’ face grew red, but he lowered his eyes. “Sorry.”

“Noct. Swallow.” He said sternly, expecting a playful look but the prince froze, catching his eyes. He obeyed, looking away.

Before Ignis could determine the change in attitude, Noctis had kicked his chair back lightly and stood. He chugged down his drink and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. Ignis making a noise in the back of his throat at the sight and hovered over his own napkin, causing the other man to grin.

“Sorry.” He laughed.

Ignis glared lazily at him, raising an eyebrow. “Highly doubtful.” He grunted, leaning back. He watched Noctis’ check over his uniform before moving around to the trash.

Ignis made a surprised sound as Noctis took one of the bags.

Noctis gave him a withering glance. “Is it that shocking?”

“Honestly, yes.”

The prince slung one of the garbage bags over his shoulder, twirling a ring of keys around his finger. As though possessed by a thought, “Will you—” he began.

“Clean. Yes. Of course.”

“I was going to ask,” Noctis glared and it was the advisor’s turn to smirk. The prince pouted, looking away from Ignis and to the living room. “Will you be here when I get home?”

Ignis smiled. “Of course, if you don’t mind. I had planned on working through some documents that require my attention.” He glanced over at his briefcase, that had been left by the shoe case. “The deadline’s today.”

“You skimping on paperwork? Tsk. Naughty.”

  
“I’ve been preoccupied.” Ignis argued. The evidence of his distraction clear to his treacherous mind. His phone suddenly felt heavy in his pocket.

“You need a break, you know that, right?” Noctis thoughtfully regarded the advisor with a cool gaze before peering down at his own phone, “FUCK.” He exclaimed.

“Language.” Ignis sighed, eyes following Noctis as he hurried to the door and bent over to slide on his shoes. “Have a good day at work.” 

Noctis shot him a charming grin. “No promises.” He laughed, the door clicking closed behind him.

-

Ignis drummed his fingers on the edge of the chrome laptop. Occasionally, he tapped at the touchpad whenever the light in the keyboard dimmed. He overestimated the time it would take to review the documents, he finished his workload swifter than it did cleaning the apartment. At the moment, he awaited for a confirmation from a colleague, but it took far too long.

He touched his phone and selected the photo gallery. Noctis’ picture from last night was still there.

“It’s a tad boring not having you around, Noct…” The advisor sighed. So often, he found himself productive over work that he could hardly think about anything else. Noctis was a welcoming distraction even if it meant Ignis had to return to his work at another time.

It was noon when Ignis concluded his duties, four hours had passed since breakfast. Noctis was still at work and Ignis hadn’t had this much time to himself before. The crown prince would be off his shift in the evening today.

The phone’s screen suddenly flashed to a name of a caller and chirped obsessively.

Noctis.

“What could this be about?” Ignis asked himself, watching the persisting device vibrating in his palm. Deciding that it wasn’t an accidental call, he answered. “Did you forget something?” He rose to his feet, a hand on a folded jacket on the arm of the couch.

“Whoa, all business today, Specs?” Noctis joked before letting out a long-winded groan. “Found out today that my hours got switched. I’m heading back. You still home?”

“Yes, I’m still here.”

“Cool. Prompto’s coming with.”

“Heeeyyy Iggy boo!” Prompto’s voice cracked over the line, Noctis snorted back a laugh. Ignis felt his stomach drop, he clutched his phone as a flash of fiery rage washed over him.

“Ignis, you there?” The advisor blinked, feelings receding like the tide, only to have a wave of shame wash over him soon after.

“Yes. I’m fine. Shall I make us all lunch?”

“Ooooh, what’s cookin’, good lookin’?” The blonde whistles in the background; Noctis silenced him quickly.

Ignis gritted his teeth. “Whatever you like.”

“How about y—”

“WE’RE FINE WITH WHATEVER.” Noctis interjected sharlply. The blond chortled afterwards. Ignis heard Noctis whisper something and the two of them both laughed.

Ignis closed his eyes. “I’ll start lunch.” He says quietly, feeling defeated and demoralized suddenly.

“Okay. We’ll be home soon.” Noctis replied.

The line went dead with a click. Ignis sighs loudly, slamming phone down onto the table a bit harder then he intended, eyes catching on the picture, still open in his gallery. He sighed shakily. All he could see was Prompto.

You had him all day, why should you get him now? The advisor asked himself, two voices the judge and jury of his actions and thoughts.

Was Noctis was tired of me?

You lecture him constantly.

Can he be himself around you?

Do you let him?

He laughs more freely with Prompto, that’s his friend.

What am I?

Ignis flinched. He felt sick, the images in his cellphone felt wrong. The advisor closes his hand over it.

Delete them.

You don’t deserve them.

You don’t deserve _him_.

There was loud crack. The phone was in pieces. There was a mark on the wall.

The pictures are backed up at least.

Ignis huffed out a sad laugh. Slumping onto the table, elbows leaning onto it, he gripped at his hair.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

Ignis’ head jerked up. A small hole with paint chipping at the sides turned his blood cold. The damage wouldn’t go beyond notice. He quickly took the nearest painting near him and fixated it slightly so it covered the opening.

“They’ll notice it…” Ignis lamented as he patted the frame, the most pathetic thing he had ever done.

Now the dilemma with lunch. Ignis was at a loss of formulating a substantial meal plan. Something simple, he thought as he brought out a package of sliced bread. Sandwiches it was.

Class and status determined the order in the world Ignis lived in, and some individuals fall from grace or rise to the elite. Noctis was untouchable. He was the sole heir to the throne. Ignis’ duty was to provide counsel, he was supposed to know him better than anyone else as a confidant. But why did he feel the reality was the opposite?

He envied Prompto. Plebeians aren’t restricted by the rules, ignorance was truly bliss. Noctis, unlike other scions, paid little heed about who he included in his circle. He could’ve rejected Ignis if he wished it, but didn’t.

Perhaps it was because the blond and the prince were the same age and attended middle and high school together that they connected easily. It was a boon that Noctis was able to find a friend not associated to the royal family.

Ignis ceased slicing. He didn’t realize he had cut off the crusts, the intention was lunch, not presentation. “Perfection knows no bounds…”

“We’re home!”

“Welcome home.” Ignis said, weighing a tray of sandwiches in his hands. He gave the blond companion a curt and lukewarm greeting, “I trust you are well, Prompto?”

The tip of Prompto’s tongue slipped through the corner of his mouth, beryl orbs gleamed mischievously. “Whoa, Ignis, how did you know I like the crusts off?” The young man swaggered to the advisor’s side and retrieved a triangular shaped sandwich, shoving it into his mouth. “So good…” He moaned with eyes squeezed shut before bobbing his head enthusiastically and gave a thumbs up.

Ignis could’ve sworn that the blond was on the edge of shedding tears. He rolled his eyes.

Noctis chuckled. “I’ll have what he’s having. Just hold the lettuce and tomatoes.” The eye contact he exchanged with the advisor lasted longer than it should’ve, the latter broke away.

Ignis set down the tray. He wasn’t going to admit that he hid vegetables within the prince’s sandwich, he always took meals apart. “Let’s sit down and eat like civilized men then.” He gestured to the chairs. “Please.”

The advisor barely settled in his seat when the blond spoke again. “Hey Iggy, do you have a map?”

Ignis lifted a fine eyebrow. “A map for what purpose?”

“Noct kept getting lost in your eyes.”

“I don’t understand… Eyes aren’t a location…”

“Nah? How about this one?” Prompto boldly opened with another statement. “Noct’s feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned him on.”

Ignis pursed his lips firmly and turned to Noctis for an explanation. A luminescent blush crept up from what he saw past the crown prince’s popped collar and had invaded his cheeks. Mouth agape, the tomato that dangled between his index finger and thumb fell with a loud plop on his plate.

Prompto snickered. “I think Noct needs glasses because all he can see is you.”

The corner of Noctis’ mouth twitched. “Prompto…” The name barely above a whisper on his lips. “Another word and I’m banning you…”

“Hey Iggy, that’s some nice suit you got on.” The plucky companion winked. “I bet it would look better on Noct’s floor.”

“Prompto!” The prince bolted to his feet, sending the chair flying backwards. “Why are you hitting on Ignis for me?”

Prompto huffed, “Well, someone has to. You weren’t gonna do it!”

Noctis didn’t deny it, Ignis observed. “Noct…?”  

The prince’s eyes meet his, lips parting, “Ignis–” He bit his lip, looking away and Ignis’ hand curled over his after a moment.

“Let me take you to bed.” It was silent, even the blond was speechless to breathe a word. Ignis cleared his throat and hastily explained, “To the bedroom. Your bedroom. To talk in private.”

“O-okay.”

“Hah! I knew it!” Prompto’s chants rang throughout the apartment, rejoicing with glee. “I knew—”

Ignis slammed the door without a second thought about what Prompto was celebrating about. He realized the reason behind why addressing the prince while he’s in his room was difficult. The door was practically a buffer and made the room soundproof.

He was at a loss for words towards Prompto’s behavior and Noctis’ reactions. Had Noctis reacted differently, then Ignis would’ve suggesting throwing their guest out.

“Well, I barely comprehended—” The advisor began.

“Ignis, I—” Noctis interjected.

The two men shared a startled glance before looking away.

“Pardon,” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You were saying?”

Noctis vehemently shook his head. “You first.”

Ignis swallowed dryly. He never seen the prince look so vulnerable before. Was he blind to the fact that Noctis could express these sets of emotions? He was human, after all, even as the chosen heir, Ignis never had trouble distinguishing the differences. “I insist you must…”

“I…” Noctis frowned, balling his fists at his side. “You brought us here. You spill.”

“It is also your bedroom.” Ignis pointed out. “And I’m your guest.”

“Uh huh… I’m sure the agreement for the apartment is in here. I’ll just write your name on it.”

“Don’t be such a child…” Ignis sighed. “Very well… Was all that Prompto said true?”

“I don’t know if your clothes would look good on my floor, but I’d like them there.” Noctis breathed out, squeezing Ignis’ hand desperately. Trepidation was evident on his boyish features.

“Oh?” Ignis couldn’t help but to return the squeeze. It seemed to give Noctis a surge of courage to continue.

“I want to wake up next to you, have your toothbrush next to mine. Your button-up shirts hung up over the back of my door. I want to borrow your ridiculous bathrobe when it’s cold. I want you, Ignis.”

For once, Ignis had nothing to say. Noctis hadn’t shown this much emotion in anything for years. He stared up at Ignis and the advisor could only wonder if he was the frog, held gently in the prince’s hands. He didn’t mind that at all. If Noctis would look at him that way, he’d do anything. The advisor had pictured this moment so many times that he had convinced himself it was only ever going to be a fantasy.

“Oh Shiva, I broke you.” The younger man whispered. “Say something, will ya?”

“It’s a lot to take in.” Ignis blinked, his sluggish mind slow to reel back to reality. Surely, he must be dreaming. “You didn’t buy me dinner first.”

Noctis looked shocked, babbling endlessly, “I made you breakfast. Doesn’t that count? I think it does. I was, uh, wooing you.”

Ignis eyebrow raised slowly, “We may have to work on that part, Highness.”

Noctis perked up, cobalt eyes pleading. “Does that mean you’ll let me practice on you?”

Ignis’ eyes widened. “Practice… on me?” Various images filtered into his mind before he halted them, most of them unspeakable for the time being. No, it’s too early for that.

The advisor didn’t realize he said that last part aloud.

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “Don’t know where your head’s at, Speccy, but we’re definitely not on the same page.” He put a hand on his hip, smirking. “Not everyday you get the prince of Lucis to cook homemade meals so prepare for a feast.”

Ignis’ stomach turned. Noctis’ altruism was refreshing, but his culinary skills were questionable. Had Ignis been someone else, he would’ve misread the intention. “Am I to participate as a test subject?”

“Well, close.” Noctis blushed, quietly adding, “As my boyfriend…”

Ignis smiled at the prince, no, his boyfriend and asked, “So test subject?”

Noctis jabbed him in the chest playfully. “Fine, lemme introduce you to Prompto as my ‘test subject’.”

Ignis’ smile fell. “I believe I owe him an apology…”

-

“You looked weird. Totally not the whole happy glow I’m expecting.”

“I was about… wanted to apologize.”

The blonde’s eyes bulged, “Yeah, _that’s_ weird.”

Noctis snorted from the background and Ignis sent him a tired look.

Prompto squinted, “I don’t like it.”

The advisor turned back around. “Whether you like it or not isn’t the point–”

“I mean, it kind of is, you know, ‘cause it’s an apology–”

“Prompto, please.” Ignis begged desperately, flush high on his cheekbones.

“I’m sorry.” The blond laughed. Ignis coughed into his hand moving a bit closer, green eyes locked onto bright blue.

“I am sorry, Prompto. I’ve treated you poorly.”

The blond blushed, but couldn’t look away, “It’s okay, you were just a bit jealous, it happens…”

“That’s no excuse. It was petty of me, and you don’t deserve it. You were only doing what you thought was best for your friend. Noctis is very lucky to have you.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, “I’m not really much–”

“You are, Prom.” Noctis moved up beside Ignis. “You’re my best friend. I’m lucky, to have you.”

“Guys.” Prompto’s eyes watered and his lips trembled, the fond look the other two sent him only had him more emotional.

“Nooooo.” He whined, covering his eyes, a bit horrified. A few tears slide down his face. Ignis chuckled softly, thumbs swiping over the blond’s cheeks.

“You look very tempting. If I didn’t already have a boyfriend…”

“Ignis, you meanie.” Prompto blubbered.

“Are you two having a moment?” Noctis laughed. “Should I be jealous?”

Recovering, Prompto pulled out the phone from where he had hidden it, pushing it into the prince’s hand.

“Nah, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Ignis eyes widened. “What? Where did you–” He make a choking sound before making a desperate grab for Noctis and the device. He hit air, blue spark bursting in his face as Noctis warped away. Ignis sighed, slowly turning to face the younger man.

“Quite the collection, huh, Noct?” Prompto smirked, ignoring the waves of ill will that Ignis sent his way.

They watched Noctis thumb through them from his new place, in the living room, lips parted in awe.

“It’s not what you think–” Ignis explained weakly.

“I don’t mind.” The prince blurted. “I really don’t.”

“When did you get that?” Ignis gasped, already knowing the answer. He neglected to collect his phone from the floor.

“Sticky fingers.” Prompto sidelined, wiggling his hands innocently.

“Why is the screen cracked?” The raven-haired man smoothed his thumb over the flimsy, bruised and rainbow blotches.

Ignis snatched the device out of the prince’s hands, coughing indignantly into his fist. “Prompto, would you like to stay for dinner? Noct’s cooking.”

“Ignis…” Noctis groaned.

The advisor brought his hand to the younger man’s ebony tresses before planting a chaste kiss against Noctis’ temple. The latter melted into the embrace and shivered at Ignis’ teasing fingers. “Another opinion would help improve your culinary skills.” And Ignis wouldn’t have to be the only test subject tonight.

-

“Ignis, I got it.”

“As this dish is rightfully yours,” Ignis asserted, reluctant to release the ladle. “Have at it.” It wasn’t until Noctis swatted at his arm that the advisor let go. The Crown Prince’s experience in the kitchen was dismal and the advisor was fearful that the attempt at dinner would be apocalyptic.

“How are you working at a restaurant?” Ignis asked, trying to refrain from the overbearing tendency to take charge once more. So far, so good, Noctis was following the recipe Ignis had written for him.

“I mostly work behind a cashier, sorting through change and giving smiles.” The prince smirked to demonstrate and Ignis’ heart swelled.

“Fine,” Ignis adjusted his glasses. He had forgotten how stubborn the younger man was. “May I check the sauce when you’re finished?”

“It’s finished. I think I got it this time. Probably…”

“I’ll be the judge of that. First, to examine the color of the sauce…”

_And secretly add more basil and half and half to offset the insane amount of pepper flakes you threw in there._

Ignis poured the sauce into a tasting saucer and tasted it. “Well done, Noct. This is passable to spread over the chicken. You’re now certified to make chicken with mushrooms and white sauce.”

“Really?” Noctis was stunned before feigning confidence. “I mean, of course, cooking is easy.” He took the saucer and put it to his lips. “Wow, it’s delicious! I’m going to go check on the chicken.”

“I saw that.” Prompto whispered from the counter.

“Not a word to Noct.” Ignis sighed. There will be a day when Noctis could be trusted around the kitchen unsupervised, but today wasn’t it.


End file.
